Black flames bender
by Dark night 1994
Summary: Naruto snaps when being sent to blood prison. But is saved by the fire nation princess how will this effect the war and the avatar paring Naruto X Azula
1. Chapter 1

Hello again, this is a project that I've had in my mind for a while now. It will start at the beginning of Blood Prison movie and go AU from there. Also he will be able to use chakra and bending, enjoy.

"Bending" - Talking

'Bending' - Thoughts

"Chakra" - Bijuu speaking

'Chakra' - Bijuu thoughts

Chapter One

"BUT GRANNY I SWEAR TO YOU, I DIDN'T DO THIS! IT'S BULLSHIT!" Naruto yelled. "Naruto, I'm left with no other choice, I'm sorry." Said Tsunade holding a stern face "But as Hokage I have to do what is best for the village." She said closing her eyes eliciting him to have another outburst. Naruto stood there not moving an inch before speaking in a cold dead tone that send shivers up the spines of all those present. "So you are taking their side huh," he said much to their confusion before taking a kunai out of his pouch and slashing through the leaf symbol before letting it fall from his fingertips. *Thunk* Hazel Eyes snapped open "Naruto what-" She never fished her sentence as blood red charka began to leak from his body. "Never speak to me again oh great Tsunade-sama." He spat the last part like venom.

"I'm just a lowly slave, good for only doing this villages dirty work. Well guess what, I won't lift a finger to help this shit hole anymore fuck you all to the seventh level of hel-." An Anbu having enough stepped forward, chopping the back of his neck "Hokage-sama?" He asked. Holding the blonde down by knife point.

"Stop it, just take him away." She said unable to take her eyes off his prone from 'Kami-sama what did I do? His eyes were so cold.' She thought watching the Anbu slap chakra suppression seals onto his body.

"Lady Tsunade?" Asked Sakura picking up her teammate's head band "What was that all about? Do you think he will be okay once this mission is over?" Asked the pink haired medic. "Sakura I don't think he will be coming back" said Kakashi seeing the blonde's eyes were enough of a giveaway. Sakura spins on her heels to face her sensei "Kakashi-sensei what makes you say that I mean its Naruto, our knuckleheaded ninja why wouldn't he come back?"

"Because Sakura right now he thinks we betrayed him." Said Tsunade setting down and cupping her hands over her face to hide the tears "Leave now!" She barked. Before Sakura could speak the copycat ninja gripped her shoulder and gave the hokage a nod before body flickering away. Once alone Tsunade Senju cried " My god what have I done." She muttered watching the blonde be thrown into a wooden cell. "Minato…Kushina I'm sorry" She said softly. Shizune lays her hand on her master's shoulder "Everything will be alright I mean its Naruto." She tried to reassure her while Tsunade shakes her head "His eyes, they were dead he didn't have the spark he had before, he thinks we betrayed him. He thinks I betrayed him." She said before her eyes widen in horror.

(With Naruto)

Snapping his eyes open only to have rotten fruit and trash flung at him raising his arms to shield his face " What happe-" his word died in his throat remembering being accused of killing and his punishment 'I won't let this hell hole see me cry.' He thought holding back the tears as his friends watch and even throw trash at him.

"Take that, you deserve this for hurting Sasuke-kun. You're just a demon just like mom and dad said." Yelled Ino. "Troublesome as it is Naruto your being framed I'll see what I can do to help I won't let this get away." Said Shikamaru.

"Its fine, I'm not planning on coming back. I'LL SEE YOU ALL BURN IN HELL!" He yelled the last part before being carried out of the gates. Within her cage Kurama watched shaking in anger 'How could they do this?!' She fumed 'He was so close to mastering my power and this is the thanks he gets!' She hissed mentally. Naruto closed his eyes not allowing the guards to see the new changes his eyes took on. Blessings and burning pain racked his body, the Anbu guards never saw the blue change to red with three tomoe marks spinning madly.

(With Azula)

A girl of sixteen walked the outskirts of the local village they docked at to fix her fleet. She had black shoulder length hair and wore a red set of armor that had the fire nation symbol etched into it in golden leaves. 'To think we had to stop here.' She mused to herself before a ruckus behind her caught her attention.

Mai walked beside her friend "Hey," She said before kicking the dust with her boot. "Any word yet?" Azula asked watching her friend shrug her shoulders. "No, the captain seems to think two days-." She was cut off as a loud piercing scream echoed through the forest

"GGGGGGGGWWWWWWWWAAAAAHHHHH"

Azula stood to her feet "let's go and check it out" she said standing up followed by Mai. "Right" said Mai following Azula into the forest and through the trees. After a short run the two girls burst into a clearing to see a sight that made Mai gag

Azula sneers "Just what the hell do you thank your doing!?" She shouted forming a fireball in her hands. In front of the two girls stood two Masked ninja wearing cloaks, underneath them laid a boy around her age with a his leg bone showing through his flesh. The masked ninja sneered back " Go away little girl this demon deserves this."

"Yeah get lost so we can finish what the fourth started." His companion spoke boldly only to gasp as a *Thunk* echoed out as Mai threw one of her knives into the man's chest. "Hawk!" Shouted the boar masked ninja only to jump back to narrowly avoid a fireball.

"Get lost!" Yelled Azula throwing her fire balls at him "Now!" She snapped losing her temper. The Anbu growled 'I can't take them both, maybe they will kill the demon. Oh well, not my problem anymore.' He thought making his decision before body flickering away.

Azula's golden eyes never left the direction the masked man went "Mai check on him I don't trust those ninja" she growled, a fireball forming in her hand. Mai nods and moves to check be downed boy 'My god what did they do to him?' she thought seeing all the stab wounds and the exposed bone sticking out from his knee. As if sensing his new attacker he starts thrashing around opening up the wounds "calm down we're not going to hurt you" she hissed trying to stop the bleeding.

"W...Why?" He asked his voice raspy, his eyes opening only enough to see the world in black and grey and the outlines of people. "My eyes" He muttered reaching a shaky hand to them. Azula had wondered over next to them grabbing his hand, kneeling beside Mai "listen we saved you, so stop struggling were trying to sto-" Her words died in her throat seeing his eyes glowing red with three black tomoe marks spinning widely. "Beautiful" she muttered to herself gasping when they changed into a fuma shuriken pinwheel "The Mangekyou Sharingan" she said as it dawned on her.

"Excuse me we need to stop the bleeding you can ask about his eyes later!" Snapped Mai, pulling out a medical kit and medical cream her father gave her. Two fire benders appeared behind the Fire Nation princess "My lady, what is going on here and who is that boy?" Asked one of the guards, a captain by the look on his uniform.

"Captain shut up unless you want me to fry you alive" she hissed glaring at the cowering soldiers. "We may have very well stumbled upon the black flame bender" she said turning her head to exam the boy and look for the mark. Mai moved to fix the wounds on his arms only to gasp "Azula" she called gaining the princess' attention "look at his arm it has the mark" said Mai.

Azula's golden eyes widen seeing the black flame tatto appearing to be burning into his skin taking the shape of a tribal design "Great spirits have blessed the Fire Nation." She said before snapping her orders out. 'Father will be pleased with me' she thought to herself 'Zuko Uncle your days of chasing the Avatar our over' "Hahhahah" She laughed

Naruto groans felling nothing but pain racking his body "Gwahhaha..!" He shouted holding his eyes while a sickening red chakra seeped from his body "Come here child it's time you learned the truth" said a voice within his mind. Mai's eyes widen "Azula watch out!" She shouted reaching for her friend. Azula was rooted in her spot watching with horror and fear her friends words did not reach her ears when a red tendril of chakra wrapped around her body. 'Why am I not felling any pain?' She thought. Before a voice made its presence know.

"That my child is because I will my chakra not to hurt you." Boomed a massive voice.

Azula looks around widely behind fire into her hands "Where are you? Why am I here? Who is HE? ANSWER ME!" She shouted back "Mwahhha." The evil voice boomed "I'm a demon lord, I bow to no human." He added before a mirror showed a fox with nine tails "You will help the boy, his mind is shattered much like yours I can only do so much."

"Why should I." She snarled flames wrapping around her body "I don't owe him anything." She roared.

The fox smashing his paw against the gates sending a shock wave throwing the fire princess against the wall. "I SAID SILENCE! YOU KNOW NOTHING OF PAIN LIKE HIM..!" Roared the mighty fox

"So what do you want me to do then?" She scoffed struggling to stand again

"Look at him." Said the fox showing his maw full of his sharp teeth "Help him…he will help you win the war if you help him." He added his eyes glowing into the darkness

Azula eyes wander from the fox to Naruto seeing him lying in the center of the room between the cage and her forcing herself up and hobbling over toward the boy "Hey it's alright no one's going to hurt you." She said softly seeing his face contort into pain before his body thrashed around.

"No, I won't go back ever." He muttered a hand raising to shield his phantom pains

"You're safe, no one will hurt you I promise on my honor." She said again this time more firmly pulling the body against hers, her arms wrapping around him.

"No.!" He yelled wiggling out of her grasp as a ring of black flames wrap around him

'The flames are responding to his pain.' She observes before glaring at the fox "How do I wake him up?" She shouted

Meanwhile with Mai

"Stay your ground." She barked at the soldiers raising a knife from her coat " We don't know what will happen if we attack him." She hissed.

"But the fire lord my lady!" Pleaded one of the solder's knowing it was common knowledge that he favored Azula more than Zuko.

"Enough get me a healer and a stretcher now!" Roared Azula as the red Chakra flared once more before fading away her golden eyes looked at her friend "Mai come help me." Grunted Azula.

Mai rushes to her friend "What happened and how did you calm him down?" She asked wanting to know.

Azula waves her off "I'll explain later we need to get back to the ships and sail out to sea now before any more trouble arrives." She hissed clutching the boys arm close.

Mai couldn't believe her eyes "We're taking him with us?" She asked in disbelief. Grabbing the boys other arm

"Yes is that a problem?" Growled Azula 'after seeing that the choice I have very little doubt father would mind at all.' She thought back to the deal she had made

Mai nod's her head "Alright let's go." She said as they both walked toward the fire nation soldiers carrying a make shift stretcher.

Meanwhile in the leaf village

"WHAT!" Roared Tsunade standing up glaring at the Anbu who reported back.

"Hokage-sama I'm sorry, we were carrying out your" *WHAM* her fist connected with his mask sending him back into the wall, leaving a dent.

"I don't care, you left him there." She snarled at him." Get out of my sight." She hissed. The Anbu nodded before shunshining away, leaving a fuming Hokage.

"Shizune get in here!" She shouted watching as said woman stumbled into the office carrying a large stack of paper work.

"Yes my lady." She said walking and putting the papers on the desk noticing the dent "My lady what happened to the wall, " She asked staring at the human shaped crater "Did Jiraiya-Sama drop by again?" She asked.

Tsunade sighs setting down in her seat and folding her hands under her chin "Naruto is gone the Anbu were treating him poorly and from the survivor report says they were attacked by fire nation soldiers, the princess no less." She said causing her student to gasp a hand covering her mouth.

"Lady Tsunade are you sure? They haven't made contact with the elemental nations for years" Gasped Shizune in shock.

Tsunade nod's her head tapping her fingers on her desk "This is not good, we must inform the council immediately."

"I'll summon them." Answered Shizune "Do you think we can reclaim Naruto-kun?" she asked

Tsunade shakes her head sadly "No, we don't know where the fire nation is and they never gave us any ideas. It's pointless he's lost to us." She said sadly "But we will see him again I just hope he doesn't come to take revenge."

"But, my lady this is Naruto-kun we're talking about is he really capable of such hatred?" Asked Shizune

Tsunade waves her hand" I do not know Shizune. I do know we will have a hell of a fight should he come back with hatred against us." She added 'And every bit of it is well deserved.' She thought sadly walking out of her office and toward the council chambers.

A few moments later

"Lady Tsunade, why have you called us here?" Asked Shikaku Nara, current head of the Nara clan.

"Settle down!" Yelled the busty Kage "I've received troubling news, our Anbu came into contact with fire nation troops." She said watching the room go silent. "The only Anbu we sent out was the two escorting Naruto to prison." It wasn't a question more like a statement from Shikaku.

'Damn Nara's always so quick to put things into place.' Mused Tsunade before nodding her head "Yes, evidently the Anbu were attacking Naruto since he couldn't fight back and drew the attention of the fire lord's daughter, Princess Azula and an unknown woman who came to the gaki's aid." She said.

Danzo stood to his feet "This is unacceptable! We must reclaim our weapon now!" He shouted 'no other nation can learn we lost the kyuubi.' He thought.

Inoichi, Ino's father stood "Hokage-Sama we must go after him." He paused inwardly fighting a battle "We can't let their son leave the village." He added his blue eyes locking with hers.

"I understand what you mean but our hands are tied. By now they've already left this country and if the fire lord favors her the way rumor says then we have a war ahead of us."

"Impossible. We can't lose to them, you can't be serious." Hissed Hiashi Hyuuga.

Flickering her eyes to land on pearl white ones "Yes, lord Hyuuga I'm serious. The one we all scorned is the legacy of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze and his mother is Kushina Uzumaki." She said 'may as well get this out of the way now to.' She thought to herself watching as the room exploded into shouting match of what to do.

Finally, having enough she channels chakra into her foot before slamming it down cracking it and shutting up those who were shouting. "Enough!" She bellowed "We have to make a choice one that could alter our nation's history or doom us to damnation." She said her voice cold as steel.

Meanwhile in the ocean nearing the fire nation

"Ugh where am I?" Muttered the blonde. Sitting up from the soft bed, he opened his eyes to look around the metal room, only to see a red flag with a flame symbol on it above his head. "Fire?" He asked not expecting an answer.

"You're on my ship." Came Azula's voice "Care to tell me why they had you bound and about your injuries!" She asked golden eyes observing him

Naruto tilts his head to look at her." And why should I trust you!" He said before opening his eye's "When you carry their flag!" He hissed looking at the red flag with a black flame symbol

Azula follows his gaze "Ah you mean my nation's flag." She asked standing up" We're currently at sea and closing in toward home." She said before tapping her chin 'I wonder if the fox was lying.' She thought decided she turns "Forgive me I must make sure." She said

"Make sur.-" dodging a blue fireball skidding out of bed *BOOOM*

"You have good reflexes." She commented off handily "Now fight back." She ordered a smirk coming to her face.

"Why?" Asked Naruto scowling "Did you save me to use as a weapon for another country?" He hissed his thrusting his hand forward as black flames come to life on his arms

'It is true.' Thought the fire princess dodging his attacks before holding her hands up "Alright enough." She said her eye's watching as his arms fell to his side's the fire still engulfing his arms 'He shouldn't have been able to move like that.' She thought

'She's a soldier her eyes are watching for any sudden movement.' He thought before looking down "Huh. It doesn't burn like I thought it would." He mumbled checking his body for any injury's "You seem pretty relaxed for someone who just attacked you." He heard her say, smirking he shrugs "I've been betrayed by my own people scorned since the day I was born. If you wanted to kill me you would have done so when I was knocked out." He said finally looking back at her "Why am I here?" He asked crossing his arms

Azula snorts 'this peasant dares speak to me like that, the nerve.' She thought angrily "I'm princess Azula of the Fire Nation. I'm taking you to see my father, the fire lord." She answered setting down and crossing her legs.

Nodding his head he seats down on the bed noticing his blood torn cloths "They did a number on me this time." He snorted getting a raised eyebrow from the Princess

"What do you mean this time?" She inquired "has this happened before?" She pressed only to see his mood darken and his eyes flash a deeper Crimson 'Scary.'

"Yes." He answers simply before closing his eyes 'Maybe this is a dream.' He thought before deciding to get some answers. "Why are you going to sleep its midday?" She asked watching him

'Maybe not.' He mentally sighed rubbing his nose "Ask what you want and be quick about it I have some things to do." He spoke upset at being annoyed.

"What's your name and why were you in those chains? I've seen those before, they stop you from bending." She asked watching as his eyes slowly open thou she would never admit it, she liked the color of his eyes.

"My name is Naruto, as for why I was in chains my village betrayed me and let me shipped off for something I did not do." He answered before closing his eyes.

"What did you do?" She asked generally wanting to know 'can't be that bad, a murder perhaps?' She thought.

"I was framed for murder of a few shinobi I've never meet." He paused clearly fighting back something

"And what you can tell me I won't speak a word to anyone else about it." Said Azula now that he had her full attention.

"Well to understand you must listen to the beginning okay?" He asked getting a nod he inhales "Our village was invaded I played a major factor in saving in I got nothing but ignored and when I was matched up in the chuunin exams.-" he was interrupted by Azula.

"What are these chuunin exams?" She asked remembering her uncle speak of it when she was a kid

"Don't interrupt me." snapped Naruto "the chuunin exam is a substitute for war between the leaf stone cloud and sand village's." He answered her question "Now where was I oh yea. The sand invaded with the sound village, Gaara went into his transformation stage and I fought him and by sheer luck won changing his views on people but I failed were it mattered most old man hokage died in the invasion he was the closet person I had to family he raised me." He snorts at the memory "But after the funeral I was sent with Pervy Sage to find the next hokage, being Tsunade Senju a distant cousin and a mother figure for me after a small fight we brought her back she's the reason I'm here she wouldn't believe me when I told her I didn't do it." He snorted again

"So you're in exile?" She asked after listing to his rant ' Would mean he was going to be shipped to a prison lucky we docked there.' She thought.

"No worse I'm a soldier with no home no family nothing to fight for but myself." He said 'that sounds like Gaara used to be.' He thought shuddering at the thought of being insane

Hearing those words Azula frowns "Is that all, where was your mother or father?" She asked watching him flinch at those words

"I'm an orphan my parents died the night I was born nobody told me there names or anything about them, I only wanted to know I was loved not hated. Do you know how that feels?" He asked. Opening his eyes

"..." Azula said nothing shocked by his speech 'the fox spirit wasn't lying he's like me!' She thought shocked.

"It's okay, I don't want pity I want to avenge myself." He said after a moment of silence

"Don't worry, I know how you feel. I only have my father, I don't experience the love of my mother. My father taught me everything I know and you have a home as long as you like with the Fire Nation." She said standing up and walking toward the door "I'll have a servant bring food and tea for you." She said before leaving the room.

Watching the door close "Okay now to get some answers." He said before entering a meditation to go into his mindscape.

(With Azula)

Walking around the corner "You can come out Mai." She said. Mai steps out from her room "How did it go?" She asked spinning a knife "Do we kill him?" She asked. Azula shakes her head "No we will not harm him, he is the black flame bender, and he will help us win the war." She replied walking toward the command deck Mai behind her. "What happened earlier you said you would explain" She asked walking beside Azula. "I meet a fox spirit that is sealed inside him. We made a deal we both will benefit from after he comes to terms." She answered smirking. 'Oh yes a great deal.' She thought.

/ FLASH BACK/

"I want you to mend his heart. I've seen the curse of hatred before, it will spread and destroy everything. When he reaches that point Azula-san, you will decided the fate of the world. It was once said a boy would come who would reshape the world or plunge it into damnation." Said the fox.

"WHY ME?!" Shouted Azula "I have no love to give anyone, they're all afraid of me!" She roared clenching her fists.

The fox's red slits narrowed in annoyance "I don't care child, you hold that choice no one else. Besides, that brat wouldn't be afraid of you." She said her voice softer then before "Once again he had a spark of life in his eyes when he came to." She added.

"You're a woman!" Shouted Azula pointing a finger at the fox's nod " But why, me?" She asked again.

"Yes, is that a problem?" She asked glaring at the princess "I've seen his life he knows nothing of love and affection he never had a girlfriend or a date." She said before grinning "Until now. You will set up an arranged marriage with your father and I'll help you."

"You're trying to play Cupid?" She yelled only to gulp when the smile widening

"Of course, if you don't like that I could devour you and let you think it over inside my stomach for a few months?" Offers the fox opening her jaws her tongue licking the teeth "Been awhile since I eat anything or anyone." She said 'Foolish girl.'

"I agree." Mutters Azula "At least he will be a strong husband." She said a small smile came to her face.

Kurama smirks 'Looks like it wasn't that hard.' She thought "Alright, all you need to do to break him out of this cycle is to shock his body." She said only to see Azula smile turn into a smirk as lightning built up around her fingers

/ FLASH BACK END/

"And that's how I woke him up." She said glancing at her best friend "Any other questions?" Asked Azula. Mai shakes her head "None. It's hard to believe we found him." She commented a small smile across her face "I never knew you took an interest in him shame Ty Lee will be sad when she sees he's taken." She said smirking as Azula's hands twitch slightly.

"She will live." Spoke Azula keeping her voice calm "He will be arranged into a marriage with me when I turn sixteen." She said.

"Will your father approve of this? I mean your only fourteen now and we are still at war." Asked Mai.

"Yes he will approve you know how he always watches me so he will accept. We will keep the black flame bender in the Royal family." She answered turning to look out the window to see the volcano's that made up most of the Fire Nation "We're almost home." She said getting a nod from Mai.

(End chapter)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The sunset showed beautifully over the sea as three ships roared across the roaring tides inside the middle ship, or blonde lay sprawled out in a massive bed.

"Ok, now I'm starving," the blonde muttered setting up, 'why is he so damn draft?' He thought before looking forward seeing clothes laid out for him, 'well this is nice,' he thought there was a black shirt and a red jacket, Black boots white pants, "must be formal wear" he grunted putting the ones on and the shirt, as a knock came, checking he was decent, "enter," his voice was raspy.

As the door opens and closed with a click the woman from before, Azula, entered though the blondes eyes landed on the two trays in her hand, "glad you changed into the clothes I got, those orange pants and jacket looked awful," the princess growled, mentally patting her back for seeing they were burned personally by her bending,

"What is that? It smells good," Naruto asked drooling at the sight much to the ire of the princess, "just let me," Naruto said reaching for the food only to have his hand swatted away, "Oi, what was that for woman!" He hissed clutching his hand blue eyes narrowing into slits at the woman how dare she deny him his food!

"Listen, and listen well, the fire nation prides itself on two things" holding two fingers upwards "first is one's self appearance, clothing," letting one finger fall, "two is manners and since you have none, I intend to thoroughly fix that before we make landfall, because you will be having a meeting with my father," she grinned, her smile sending shivers down the blonde's spine. "Ahem, now we have other matters to discuss, sit." She watched with a smirk as the heir of the black flame set following her orders, 'good, boy,' she mentally thought.

"Okay, now I'm set, mind explaining to me, why I'm so special," He drawled sarcastically, his blue eyes watching her every move as she walked to the chair and spun it around somehow managed to dump his tray in his lap, "now, I will tell you the legend, do not disturb me until I am finished, understand?" Azula growled gaining a rapid nod form the blonde, "Good, it all started fifty years ago, a seer came to my grandfather with a vision. The heir of the black flame was lost to our nation for years during the civil war, it cost many lives," Azula scowled, 'stupid fools demanding that taxes shouldn't be so high.' She snorted mentally.

"So," Naruto began slowly, "they was a revolt, and this factors into the heir of the black flame, I have never heard of it before." He said honestly confused, making the girl pinch her noise, "Naruto, the heir of the black flame died in that conflict trying to keep peace, now that we have found you, you're the key to uniting the whole of the nation under a signal banner, the way it should be and should have been." Azula said staring at the blonde, Naruto meet her gaze, "and what of the people, do they have a choice?" He asked watching the girls face hardening into a sneer

"Yes and no," Azula breathes leaning back into her chair, "we have a council and advisers, but the main part is the military force. When we lost the black flame we lost a lot of support especially our family." She snorted, 'why am I explaining this to him? Oh yea! Father wouldn't want to go into the details.'

Naruto stared at the woman, 'she's not lying, though I don't want to be used as a military power and only that.' He thought, "I have a question am I just a pawn for the civilians to feel safer or am I an active military person?" Naruto asked his blue eyes staring into golden.

"No you will not, once we teach you how to bend properly we shall see if you have any sub elements, you will be a hero to our people." Azula said leaning forward," There are stories about how you would return, you know?" Naruto shook his head closing his eyes, "No, I don't because I don't understand, I don't even know how to bend?"

"No matter, we will teach you, and you are to stay with me at all times! No argument!" Azula grinned proud she was in control, 'I still need to find Ty Lee, she has had a lot of boyfriends and Mai is stiff as a board, so that rules her out.'

Naruto noticed a blush across the woman's face, "Oi what are you doing? Are you okay?" He asked confused leaning forward and placing his hand across her forehead, "You got a fever?"

Azula face flushed before she smacked his hand away, "don't do that again! I've got to teach you how to act around nobles!" She roared before blowing fire out of her mouth.

Naruto watched in awe, "teach me how to do that! That was awesome!" Azula sweet dropped, "no, I'm not a good tea-,"

"Yes you got to teach me how to!"

"I said I can't-."

"Why? I'm a bender too? You saying I can't do it?"

"No you-."

"But, why, I'll be a good student!"

"I said no, interrupt me one more time and see if I don't set your balls on fire you hear me!" Azula roared blue flames forming on her hands, Naruto shivered and who wouldn't they looked hot!

"Ok, who's going to teach me then?" He asked meekly

"Once we return home, you will be attending the fire bending school or a personal tutor, I'll be teaching you lightning bending."

"What?" He asked scrunching his noise up, "lightning bending, my chakra is wind?"

Azula rolled her eyes, "so, your point being? You don't have to have an affinity to the element, you have to train, and with the Sharingan and the Mangekyou stage you should be perfectly able to learn it, and the secret of the shadow clone jutsu, you do know how to use that correct?"

"..."

"Grrahh, are you serious?!" Azula screamed tearing at her pony tail pacing back and forth, god she needed a distraction before she killed him.

"Princess Azula, we have received a boarding request from one named, Ty Lee? Do you know her?" A guard asked

A wicked smile played across her face, 'perfect, I needed to talk to her anyway, saves me a trip to search for her,' she thought before nodding her head," yes bring her aboard and then set sail, she's going to be traveling with us for a while."

The guard nodded," at once your grace, shall I bring her here or to the bridge?"

"To the bridge, I'll be there shortly," the guard left wordless, "Do you need me?" Azula asked

Naruto shook his head,' maybe once she leaves I'll be able to ask the fuzzy about my eyes, and bending never heard of it before, not even in the book.' He was lost in thought he didn't. Notice the woman leaving

Naruto grinned impishly," now the fun begins." He muttered closing his eyes and crossing his legs.

/ With Azula /

"Alright Ty Lee?" She asked staring at the girl who was balancing on her hands twirling showing her figure

"Azula! It's good to see you, how have you been?" Ty asked grabbing her friend into a tight hug.

"Good I need your advice, can we talk in private?" Getting a nod she stares at the soldiers, "out clear the room!"

Ty Lee watched amusement present, "so what did you need me for? It not like you to ask anything nicely?"

"I've found boy," she stops glaring at the girl about to scream, "ahem, I found a boy who I like but I don't know how to move forward, plus he's very important to the war effort, and the future of the nation I can't mess up, not even the prick of an avatar could stand against the heir of the black flames."

"Wow," Ty Lee muttered plopping down, "well first try and get to know him his likes dislikes, favorite color and stuff, and let him have time to adjust, or is he a native of the fire nation?"

Azula snorted shaking her head, "no he is from across the ocean, in the elemental nations, but he's the heir of the black flame, and with his help once he's properly taught will help us win this war and move on to new conquest!" Azula said smirking at the thought

Ty Lee nodded, before she noticed a bird fly inside the open window

Azula struck her hand out as the hawk landed taking the Scroll out.

 _'Azula, I received your report, and I'm accepting it, I need you to go to the Village Resort on the Su Oku River on the western coast of the Earth Kingdom and retrieve your uncle and brother, then return immediately time is of the essence.'_ A frown marred her face.

"Azula, more bad news? If it helps I'll be with you?" Ty Lee asked staring at her friend in worry.

"Yes and no." Azula breathed," go down below and pick a bunk, oh and if you see Mai be a dear and send her up. It seems we're going to collect my uncle and brother." She said staring at the window.

"Ok, I'll do that," Ty Lee awkwardly rubbed her head before leaving the princess alone.

/ Outside the bridge/

'Now to see who this fellow is, maybe if I'm lucky I can snatch him from her' Ty Lee thought to herself before opening a cabin. Only to drop to the ground as a knife skewered the door.

"What a drag, I thought I sensed your bubbly personality miles away, long time no see Ty Lee." Mai greeted lacking any emotion.

Ty Lee poured at her friend antics, she walked in closed the door before walking to the adjacent bed form Mai's.

"So tell me, what's he like? Is he a bender? Where is he? Can I meet him?" Ty Lee asked tilting her head to the left and tapping her chin with her finger, "he would have to be a bender for Azula to fancy him, funny thing is she doesn't know how to flirt, can you believe she asked me for help? Me, ahaha I'd have to get to know him and see what he's even like before I can help" as she flopped back on the bed

Mai's eyebrow's rose but she said nothing. Watching her friend closely

"Oh!" Ty Lee said jerking upwards, "Azula said she wanted to speak to you," frowning before shrugging her shoulders, "can't remember what else she said" before laying backward.

/ With Naruto same time/

' _Out with it fox, what is wrong with my eyes?!_ ' Naruto thought having been in deep meditation for an hour almost. A moment later a spark of red chakra engulfed the. Blonde before he let out a silent scream passing out.

/ Mindscape/

"Oi you fucker! There wasn't any need for that bastard!" Naruto roared marching up to the fox's cage

" **CHEEKY BRAT IS THIS THE RESPECT I GET FOR THE GIFTS IVE GIVEN YOU!"** The fox roared showing her fangs, _**'how dare he act this way toward me?**_ ' She thought

Naruto stopped in front of the cage pulling his hair, "Grrrrr, what the fuck am I doing?! They think I'm form some royal lineage? You have any idea of what will happen if I am not what they expect!"

' _ **He's afraid of being betrayed, hmph, have to crush that now before it nips my plan in the ass**_.' She thought before leaning forward and laying her head upon her paws.

" **Naruto, calm down, I might have messed with your DNA, I did this to allow you to have the Sharingan, also the black flames, the worst problem you're going to have is to keep your wind chakra away from my lightning and fire, if not you will not be able to bend the flames** " having spoken she eyes the human closely

"So, I can control the flame as long as I keep my affinity's separate?" Naruto asked scratching his head

" **Yes baka! Thought you would have learned by now, into more pressing matters, what do you know of relationships?** " She asked one slit eye cracking open.

It unnerved the blonde, "stop that!" He demand crossing his arms

" **stop what?** " the fox asked incredulously," **I'll do what I please!** "

/ Scene break land of earth days later/

"Thank god! I'm so glad! To be off that boat," Naruto groaned walking into the town away from the cursed boat as he started calling it.

Azula walked ahead blowing fire out of her mouth,' good god's what's wrong with him? Did they abuse him or sabotage his schooling?' She pondered.

Mai was indifferent she was playing with a kunai she had liberated from the blonde.

"Oi! Stop that it hurts when you do that!" Naruto groaned.

"But your hair and whiskers are so adorable!" Ty Lee said reaching out to grab another handful. Until a fireball blew in between the two.

"ENOUGH STOP IT THIS MOMENT OR ILL FRY YOU ALIVE!" Azula roared stomping back toward them

'Strange, her flames wrapped around Naruto, and only keep flaring soon as Ty Lee gets to close... could it be Azula is jealous? No surely not...' she watched with a critique eye

"Okay, I'm sorry I'm sorry don't burn me alive please?" Ty Lee eeped, _'sheesh you would think she wouldn't be so hostile, she isn't even with him... she's being jealous?!_ '

"Naruto, you will walk beside me so Ty Lee doesn't rape you." Azula ordered grabbing said blonde's arm and leading him away from the sputtering Ty Lee

"Did... Azula! Just say I'd force somebody?" Ty Lee asked incredulously.

Mai nodded her head, "yes now we should catch up before they leave us behind."

Naruto stared ahead looking left and right, "it's beautiful here, I mean the trees and the homes that all line the river, the resort that sits right in the middle of said river with a view of the falls. So tell me, why are we here again?"

Azula suppressed the urge to groan, "We're here for my brother and uncle and-" she paused stopping in front of a large two story tea house, "there inside. Anytime my uncle is needed, we always find him in a tea shop like this, shall we?" She asks smirking.

Naruto returned the smirk and nodded, "sure allow me my lady." He said opening the door and watching with amusement clear in his eyes.

"Good sir, could you bring me more tea with have-" an older man in his sixties began only to stop once he saw who walked into the shop," Azula, is that you? Tell me did my brother finally decided to have us killed?" He asked calmly sipping his tea he wore a fire tunic being faded red with dark red trim and red slippers he also had a bald head and grey beard.

"No uncle we aren't," Azula said tossing a scroll toward her uncle who caught it with ease "you're the best fire bending teacher I know of in the five nations and well-read, so I'll let you decide for yourself if you want to be a part of the greatest moments in history or to turn your back on your home." She said pulling out a chair and sitting down smirking as her brother watched her, weary of her presence. 'Zuko is scared of me' she thought amused at the power she had over older brother.

"By the gods!" Iroh said before smiling, "so I take it you fancy this boy? Humph, since you dragged him all the way here and not straight back to my dear older brother."

"I did." Azula didn't let the jab bother her. "Father will accept him because I see for it."

"Ah I see." Sipping his tea. "Bring the boy in and let me gaze upon him."

"NARUTO." A moment later the door swung open and the blonde burst into the room his hands were licked with black flames", yes Azula?" He asked his red eyes staring into golden ones

"I'm fine thank you."

"Good so," he pauses eyeing the older men "this old man is going to teach me? He doesn't look like much"

Iroh eyebrow twitch at being called old, _'young folk have no respect for their betters'_

 _" already then we will fight hand to hand combat." Naruto said smirking_

 _" lead the way youngster." Iroh said walking behind him outside into the clearing._

 _Naruto wasted no time darting foward and throwing a hay maker whice the older men deflected with a swat of his hand before sweeping a foot behind the blonde and shoving him backward's before the blonde head hit the ground it poofed,' a shadow clone sneaky.' The Old General thought searching for him only when he looked left he felt the cold metal of a Kuni against his throat," check mate." He heard,' damn he's fast ' iroh Thought raising his hands soon as the blade left his neck he groped the blonde hand and jerked him over his shoulder and slamming farce first into the dirt._

 _" your a thousand years to young gaki.!" Iroh laughed," with more training you will be a force to be reckoned with my boy, you will make Azula proud!"_

 _Naruto's face went blood red,' I got beat by a old man!' He mentilly cried._

 _Azula stood leaning against the door frame smirking,' oh you have no idea uncle, now I have to talk to Ty Lee about dating.' She scowled why couldn't she just understand these thangs, she knew she liked him more then a friend dare she say. With those thoughts she wondered inside bent on having the talk..._

 _/ au /_

 _thanks for the review's deeply sorry for the wait takes a bit to get over blocks hope you enjoy I don't know when I'll update again but I won't drop this story. Cya_


	3. Chapter 3

/ hello I still don't own Naruto/ disclaimer

/ chapter 3 /.

/ Azula/

" ty Lee, we're are you we need to talk?" growled the fire princess entering the acrobat's room

" Uhm, I didn't do it I haven't talked or touched him, I swear!" Ty Lee Said,' I hope She dosent Burm me I haven't done nothing.'

" no no," Azula waves her off," I need advice on dating." She states staring at ty Lee expectingly," well?!"

Ty Lee flipped back into a normal setting position, a frown etched onto her face," have you ever dated anyone,? Or did you arrange it?" She Asked.

Azula ploped down, letting a sign," yes, and no, you have dated I have not do I ask him or vice versa,?"

Ty Lee shook her head," no, the guy is post to ask you out." She paused tapping her chin," if he's dense you will have to make the first move, I suggest a dinner date and be straight foward, or." She drawled our.

Azula glared at her friend," spill it now!"

" tell him he dosent have a choice in the matter," She shrugged," I mean surly he wosildnt turn you down."

" Azula, Ty, Lee, I brought some tea and food form the kitchen. Your uncle and Naruto are practice the hand to hand combat way it looked when I walked by Naruto was kicking his ass." May said snickering to herself,' they don't need to know I was making out with zuko.'

" uh huh, I don't believe you, you were with my brother!" Azula nodded her head," dont bother trying to deny it your cheeks are red meaning I am right aren't I?"

May nodded in defeat," yes, but in my defense I haven't seen him in year's."

" leave her be Azula we all know your cheeks would be red as your armor if you was kissing Naruto," ty Lee teased.

She stomped from the room out into the main hall way and into the deck looking out into the yard.

" yes, zuko Naruto keep your chakra balanced and fell the best our power come from the sun, there,! Good job Naruto,! Iroh said pleased to see a ball of black flames forming into the blondes hand," and you to zuko I'm proud of you keep the ball's Of flame steady." He said after seeing his nephew form a orange ball of fire.

Clap..clap...clap." Good job you Two it took me week's to do that". Azula praised

iroh nodded," yes, I'm proud of them both, I still can't belive we found the black flame bender." He said to Azula," did my brother inform the legion?"

" yes, I did, he can't wait to meet him." Azula said smirking,' he is more interested in meeting him just because I have taken a romantic interest in him.' She Shakes her head at the thought

" Naruto, I left my cloths in your room go get changed we're going out tonight." Azula said walking away unaware of the confusion in her brothers and uncles face.

" uncle? Did she really just agree to take him out for a date?" Zuku Asked standind there arms at his side.

Iroh nodded," it seems like it," He repily scratching his beard in thought," let them be thou I belive he will be a good influence on her, she didn't try to kill you." He said cheekily

" there you are! Come one we have the festival tonight I'm not letting you get Way you have many years to make up for mister." May said in a bored tone but one look at her showed how happy she was

" go along I'll close the shop up for today."

/ a few hours later /

the street's were packed with family's and couples going vendor to vendor kids cheering happily on there parents back

naruto's Sharrigan allows him to burn them into his memory,' wish I could have had that when I was a kid.' He sighed softly.

" don't worry," Azula smiled into his neck as she hugged him from behind," soon you will be the hero they have been waiting for, now enough doom and gloom you come alone mister ." She said tugging him alongside her, she ingored the looks people gave her,' let em stair I don't care this is the most fun I've had in years!'

Naruto laughter filled the streets as she lead him into a couples booth her smile however was mischievous." What are we here for?" He asked

" smile," she grabbed his head before leaning in and kissing his cheek her eyes was looking into the camera

" poof." The flash blinded the booth. Leaving a happy and giggling Azula and a confused and blushing blonde.

" here you go, by the way I made the Copy's just like you asked for. Enjoy the festivities!" The merchant Shouted happily

Azula smiles," you to!" She called back." Let's go, to the dock."

" The beach you mean?" Naruto asked only to be jerked along.' Jezz she's bossy.' He thought before walking alongside her his arm around her waiste

" it's because I like you, and I want there to be. A good relationship for us, and later on when we are ready I'll give you Heir's." Azula said having made sure they were out of ear shot of everyone else. She nuzzled into his side. She couldn't explain it even thou it was warm she felt cold but when she was around the blonde she felt warm like an. Furnace.

both teenagers walked unaware of the squad of masked Ninja hiding in the tree.

' should we engage the host,?' One Asked making hand signs.

' no we will wait for a opportunity to present it self, now we shall observe and scout.' The leader signaled back before silently jumping away followed by his squad

' danzo-sama will be pleased if we return him without the Hokage's knowledge.' He mused He was a root ninja he didn't have felling

zuku and May Both watched the ninja leave," there gone, we should inform Azula and Naruto, especially naruto." She whispers solfty.

" your right let's go." He agreed both took off after there friends.

/ beach /

" it's beautifu." Naruto said watching the waves roll in on the beach the sky light up with stars

azula Setting beside him hummed in agreement before tugging his sleeve," Naruto?"

" Yea?" He said titiling his head to look at her until he felt her lips softly covering his It was a chaste kiss he felt all the pent up emotions behind it.' She is afraid I'll leave her.' He thought before smirking into the kiss. He pulled away to catch a breath of air.

" Azula, why would I ever leave you? You saved me? My life is in your service." He said solfty, her golden orbs flickering toward his face and eyes looking for any signs of desertification of falseness but found none.

" thank you," Azula said nuzzling his neck,' I have never felt this way before, it's as if he's my inner peace.' She mused pushing that away to enjoy the comfort she was having.

" AZULA!" And just like that her comfort was gone her eyes closed trying to rein in her temper less she burn them alive.

" what is it? Can't you see we were having a moment,?" Azula Asked stressing the last part

" there wa-." BBBOOOOMMMM all head's looked back toward to the town were a cloud of black smoke rose high into the air.

" explosive tag's I knew it!" Naruto hissed standind up, shocking all present

" what do you mean Naruto?" Azula Asked a knot began to form insider her stomach

" Yea, what would it mean! More like you?" May asked eyeing him as she silently began to ready her knifes.

" yes and no." Naruto answers," better trained Anbu elite but they have no emotions no remorse they will kill a infant if it means they can accomplish there assignment."

/ center of town,/

" were is the nine tails host?" Asked a root ninja.

" Please I don't know what-." Squelch,

" move out and find-." " Rassagen!" Crack followed by a fireball, burning through the air.

" Naruto, we fight them as a group, if what you said was true it'll be easier to defeat them," Azula said scowling at the masked soldier,' they aren't worth mercy.' She thought snarling at the idea.

" Agreed," Naruto grunted Before thrusting his hand foward as a chain of black fire formed and plunged into a suprized Ninja's Chest

' that was easier, hmm.' He swiftly killed another with a flame chain,' there not fighting ether mummy bitch is growing senile or not overseeing there tranning? Or they are gathering information on me!' He growled jerking a Kuni out of his thigh before covering it with chakra flicking it back through the air and with a thunk sunk it to the handle in the root ninja hovered before falling face first into the dirt

" shit, this is fucking retarded!" He roared kicking another ninja away this one smashing into the wall making a fissure before he lifted his mask to see a spinning blue ball of death thrown at him

' danzo-Sama' won't be plea-' boom . His hand fell idly hanging from his side as blood poured from the wounds.

/ Azula /

" that the best you got? I could destroy your nation without my army!" Azula Shouted having killed all the ninja save one who wore a white cloak all he had done was dodge and avoid her attack's

" I've seen enough, we will be back!" The Anbu said holding his hand into a seal she hadn't seen before he disappeared into mud

' mud clone! Naruto told me there is many different ones' She thought eyeing the corpse six in total

" there like rats! There leader got away but he said he would come back." Azula said crossing her arms as her flames flickered Away.

" Hmp, as I thought that old mummy is still alive and kicking." Naruto said," are you hurt anywhere?"

" oh does someone thank I can't take care of myself,?" Azula Asked rasing a eyebrow

Naruto raises his hand," no but there dangerous they are monsters." She notes the venomous tone he used.

" well I'm ok as you can see," she muttered clutching his arm," after all your my knight in shinning armor, aren't you." She giggles at his face blazed red with embarrassment

" okay can we head back to the fire nation before mummy sends anymore of his goons after me?" He asked pulling the princess alongside him, truth be told he wanted peace if for a short while he wanted peace.

/ a few days later fire nation port /

" I never thought I'd see this place again." Ty Lee said walking into the port town

" and what?" Azula snorted," your always welcome here."

Mai nodded her head," it's true the fire lord as been building up the navy and army he wants to complete the war before anymore die."

" that's good of him." Naruto said observing the town," can I get a tour so I don't get lost?"

Azula looked at him " Naruto," she poked his chest," this is a island with volcanoes you won't get lost if you did id know and find you." She said before clasping her hand into his.

" how?" Naruto asked incredulously, he could get lost and she wasent taking it seriously

" you have blonde hair! Bright yellow spiky hair!" Azula said as if that explains itself.

" what Azula means is the guards would find you easily not many people here have blonde hair and red eyes, by the way what is it?" Zuko Asked

" sharrigan it allows me to have photographic memory and I can copy someone's style of fighting with a glance, and have special powers that I will gain." Naruto said smirking at the look on the princes face

" that's awesome." Zuko muttered he was holding mai's Arm who was content not to speak.

/ few moments and arguments later /.

Ozia eyed the blonde haired shinob before disarming his son and brother leaving only his daughter and the blonde.

" the village hidden in the leafs attacked you on my soil?" He stressed his last sentice.

" yes fathe," Azula said before elbowing the blonde," Naruto wishes to speak to you."

" oh I see," waved his hand to the blonde," speak Naruto,". He commanded.

" well I noticed you can bend but not ninjutsu whice would be very helpful sir," he chuckled softly.

" and how would you receive the required staff and knowledge to teach us to wiled ninjutsu? I'm not saving it's a bad idea but I must be thoughtful of it." Ozia said having noticed the blondes crestfallen look.' It would greatly help my nation to put this war to rest.' He thought sipping his tea.

" well we could hire a medical team from the leaf village," Naruto said setting his cup down ignoring the glare from Azula as she attempted to derail that idea," and a ninjutsu team from Suna i know the kazkage so it would be better to use them."

" you know the kazkage if Suna?" Azula Asked getting a nod," then why did we find you being dragged to prison?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders before facing her to answer,

" well I have a hunch if Gaara knew of it," he sucked in a breath", he wouldn't have allowed it, I still suggest we Atleast keep a alliance with both we can't risk dragging them into it."

" uzumaki your worried they will reclaim you?" Ozia Asked getting a nod," the day they do that is when the whole of my army's and myself are defeated whice I assure you they can't,"

" how can you be so sure?" Naruto asked he didn't want anyone to go to war over him.

" my daughter is my world anything she wanted I'd get her," Ozia said smirking," you my blonde friend happen to have the luck you caught her interest, meaning you shall court her and make her happy and as long as you keep that no one will reclaim you."

" Naruto?" Azula said ganing his attention," we have the largest army combined, none of the ninja nation's would attempt war with us, we faught them during the first Great War and we won, I assure you I won't ever let them take you, speaking of that father?"

" yes yes," Ozia said frowning," the matter remains they attacked you on my soil it demands repression's, I'll send word to this hokage and a warning."

" thank you, may we be excused?" Azula Asked getting a nod she grabbed the blondes hand and lead him out of the chamber's

" come on brother, we have much to discuss and I need your counseling on how to deal with the hokage, I shall send a force with it."

Iroh smirked," lead then,"

/ couple days later/

" what is it now?" Tsuande asked staring at the fire nation soldier who kept his mask on showing nothing, it irked her greatly.

" Hokage-Sama, Fire lord Ozia sends his regards also to be noted should there be another attempt on uzumaki-Sama's person it shall be considered a declaration of war and we shall respond accordingly, if you abide by the rules trade will be resuming and a medical team is requested to help teach us to adapt do you accept?"

" if it leads us away from war yes I'll semd my apprentice to aid in medic tranning and hospital," Tsuande said stamping the seal into the scroll making it official.

" excellent, hokage-Sama, I was told by Naruto-dono, to give you this letter should you accept our alliance." He said before extending a hand with the white flame symbol on it sealed into wax.

" I'll read it when I have privacy seeing how it's a private message," Tsunade said, saying that they were being listing to

" I see, I bid you farewell for now I'll be at the embassy when you need me," he said before bowing and leaving the hokage office.

" alrighty shadow clone justu," Tsuande said as two poofs of smoke the clones appears " do the paper work and don't slack off I'll be at the senju compound." She said leaving in a swirl of leave's.

/ Suna no sato same time /

" so you want a miltary alliance and a ninjutsu specialist to aid in teaching the academic and basis chakra books and justu scrolls? And in turn you pay us twenty five million ryo?" Gaara Asked Lenaing into His chair and reading the scroll again before passing it to his sister. Temari read it and nodded her head, Suna could always use the extra money.

" also uzumaki-dono, had informed me to tell you he will see what he can do to make some lakes for the village hidden in the sand no extra charge." The fire nation soldier said standind at full attention.

" tell Naruto Suna will accept but I wish to be able to talk with him there is been a problem come up and he will not be pleased." Gaara said frowning he was glad he was alive but upset he didn't seek Suna's help.

" and that's is?" The soldier said arching a eyebrow,' I wonder what it is? Naruto told me to be respectful and manner's'

" I want to spar and spend a couple weeks with him and to check to ensure you are treating him correctly, he is mt brother in all but blood, and I would like to know why he didn't come to Suna for help." Gaara said hiding his anger.

/ au end chapter/

hey everyone hope you enjoy it much I'm sorry for any typos and stuff I missed but I look foward to the review's head up flames will be completely ingored. Cya


	4. Chapter 4

/ disclaimer don't own naruto or avatar../

" good evening naruto!"

Naruto smiled as he walked by the vendors. Occasionally nodding towards one

' it's strange never thought I'd be so popular anywhere.' The blonde mused before being tackled to the ground by a young child.

" you okay kid?" Naruto Asked setting up.

" yes sir! Sorry sir!" The kid said and took off again leaving a confused blonde.

" well that was weird." He mused Before he began on his way into the city.

' naruto. It would be easier to build the academy near the military barracks.' The fox said having been silent.

Naruto welcomes the input as he continued toward the fire lord's council.

" Not here more then five days and your already causing a lot of trouble." Zuko Muttered chewing on a toothpick.

Naruto twitched at that he couldn't help it he wanted some peace and quit for a couple minutes.

" and why did you come to find me instead of Azula?" Naruto asked walking up to the steps and facing the fire prince.

" my my. I didn't know you was already smitten with my sister." Zuko smirked as the blondes sputters." Anyway let's go father and uncle have called for you. All the elders are waiting." Without delay he spun and began climbing the long stairs.

/ Fire lord's council chamber,/

" so now that Young naruto has joined us. Shall we begain the military review.'"

" yes, brother I'd like to hear what young Naruto has to say after seeing our military." Iroh said sipping his tea he set beside his brother.

" from what I've seen there outdated my lord. I mean. No offense. But to be able to fully be a power you need shinob and a new and better trained army. And navy." Naruto said having thought about it ever since he first stepped foot on the fire nation soil.

" and what's wronge with our current benders and soldier's?" A older general asked irritated.

" one ninja is worth a hundred bender's and the samurai from my home country would destroy your regular soldier. There swordsmanship is better and there armor if a lot better. I suggest thanking this over." Naruto said before nodding toward the fire lord

" alright take a look at the offer I've made to the leaf village to help us. Young naruto thanks with there help in a few months we would have a outstanding army."

" my lord your in agreement with the young man?"

" yes I am. Now look at the folder's each of you have and tell me what you thank."

" one Hundred thousand ryo to pay for there help in building and training ninja and helping our non benders into regular soldier's. And cannon? Why do we need cannons?"

" we have tanks once we have one built I'll show you why you will want them on all our tundra tanks and navy ships." Naruto nodded his head and smirked.

" I concede, now is that all that we need?"

" more we need to understand there culture and way of life. And perhaps a better agreement and a alliance agreement? I'd like a vote?" The fire lord asked

/ azula same time,/

Rolling thunders as rain began to slowly pelt the ground.

" sir! Sir!" A fire soldier shouted running into her uncles tent. She was about scold the men before her uncles hand griped her shoulder.

" let the man speak, it could be good new's from naruto?" Iroh said softly before nodding at the soldier. He noted grimly the men was pale as the bed sheets.

" sir, Azula. I am afraid I have a sad report to make." He fumbles with his hands wrapped up in the cloak was a object.

" don't be a fool show us!" Azula snapped at the men who flinched

he gently placed the object in the table.

" I must return to my company. We have a lot of coffins to build." Without waiting he left the tent

" coffins? Uncle we haven't been defeated? All-" Azula was cut off by her uncle.

" all of them have reported in, all but Naruto's." He reaches and unfolded the cloak as a black flame image a battle flag Naruto's Calvary battle flag soaked in crimson fluid.

" No.. no... it can't be..." Azula started.

/ real world,/

" Naruto!" Azula shout up in bed gasping for air. A hand flew to her mouth to hold back the vile.

" Azula? Are you okay? You were mumbling in your sleep? Are you well?" Ty lee asked

" I'm fine, it was just a bad dream." Azula Muttered before getting dressed she was going to have a word with her father.. it didn't add up to have this many bad dreams

" are you sure?"

" yes! Ty lee Im fine, we're is the blonde fool?"

Ty lee made a o before frowning.

" why is it?" Azula Asked already dreading the answer.

" your father summoned him to the war council. Something about military review." May said smirking.

/ a couple hours later,/

l I'm going to kill him!" Azula shout could be heard outside the dinner halls.

" don't fret, my boy I'm sure she will understand." Iroh said patting The blonde on the back

" you!"

" is it to late to turn back?" He asked gaining chuckles from both men

" Azula he was needed to send a treaty to the leaf village." The fire lord said ruffling his daughter's hair.

" treaty?" Azula said bitterly, as if it was poison." Why a treaty? I don't understand."

" well set down and we will explain over dinner."

Azula made sure she set beside the blonde. She was going to kill him if she didn't like this and right now she didn't not one littile bit.

" young Naruto has suggest we need ninja in our ranks. And many other assets that would come with a treaty for the benefit of our nation. And medical healers hospital's and a lot more"

" so..." her gaze bore into the blue orbs." You are okay with this? We will have to host joint meeting's. And host party's?"

Naruto smiles," why wouldn't I be okay? I can take care of myself? And I doubt granny will do anything besides punch me through the wall." He shuddered.

" that is wronge my boy. Your a citizen here and under my protection. She can't do anything for risking open war." The fire lord said eating his food.

" I agree I don't thank they would risk that." Iroh said chewing on bread and sipping some tea..

Azula tugged his sleeve,

" yes?" He asked

" are you sure?" She asked softly. She could remember his face when she first found him.

" yes. I'm sure. Granny probably killed those two." He pauses," I take that back she probably put them in it."

" you mean it?"

" not it it's short for our intel it's were traitors and suspects are screened". He idly rubbed his cheek remembering the crazy snake lady.

" okay I just want to make sure". Azula nodded before eating her dinner

" naruto? Do you like it here?" Iroh asked curiously.

" yes I do. The people are more friendly and not as uptight. And the.. the ocean it's beautiful." Naruto answered honestly.

" so life is different? How so?"

" well it's not nation's it's run by a hokage and each country has a ninja village thy is the bulk of there military power." Naruto said leaning into his chair." The old man was really nice granny is to. I'd like to know why they did that to me."

" then it's settled once I hear from the ambassadors sent to the village I shall request answer and a possible alliance that will last the ages." The fire lord said having finished his dinner the family and friends Chatted the night away and drink some of the finest wine In the fire nation.

\- next morning-

" were in the devils is he?"

" out back in the training ground." The guard answers m

Walking out of the palace only to stop and watch as the Bali began forming a black ball of fire in his hands before He vanished and appeared two steps from the target the he slammed the spear into the dummies who exploded.

" good morning Azula? How's the weather?" Naruto Asked cheekily having snuck up on her

" don't do that!" Azula screams at him. Her face Turing red.

' she's got some major anger issues.' Naruto thought but kept wouldn't have came for him unless she wanted or needed his help. He stood idly

Azula study's his new clothing black pants with black knee armor and shin. And mesh armor underneath a black short sleeved shirt. It was nice. Thou she wouldn't tell that To anyone.

" anyway what did you need?" Naruto Asked scratching his neck.

Azula huffed. Before crossing her arms." Father wants to go over the detail's of the ambassador's message and confirm some thangs with you. Also we still need to pick out a lot for the academic to be built:". She ticked off slowly. Making sure she remembered all of them.

The blonde nodded his head.." that's great what are we waiting for?!" Without a word the blonde began running to the palace. Leaving a snickering guard and a fuming princess.

" UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

" heheheh cya inside." He called from the door.

She walked up the steps grumbling about stupid blondes.

/ a few minutes later and a beating/

the fire lords eyebrow's knitted in confusion as one uzumaki was lead into the netting room by his daughter his son not to far behind her.

" now that everyone is here, how about we begin? Hmm?" Iroh said rubbing his beard

" yes I agree, what news have the village's sent?"

" sand and the leaf both have agreed to help us. And the gold was reduced to one hundred thousand ryo.."

" who dropped the price?" The fire lord asked glancing at his elder brother. It was never good when the price dropped.

" both. It seems they wish to make amends and to start trading with us again brother."

" trade? What do we give them? " naruto askes rubbing his sore head and goring at a Azula. She didn't have to hit so hard damn. It's scary how much she and Sakura has in common. Before shrugging it off he faced the fire lord and tried to pick out the important parts.' Why does this fell like history all over again?!'

" and that's about everything they asked and we agreed upon. Well suggestion did I miss anything or leave anything out?" The fire lord said leaning back into his chair and eying the assembly.

" when shall we expect them to a arrive and how long will they stay my lord?"

" four months they are to be at our docks. And until we have a army of shinob. Then they will leave."

" good if that's all?"

" we need a newer draft of our war policy's." Naruto said loudly making sure he caught there attention. His eyes locking with the fire lords who nodded ." We can't allow another repeat of the air temples. I've studied the history and scrolls I could find I mean no offense but if this was to happen again the elemental nation's wouldn't stand for it or let it slide."

The fire lord stalled the council's outburst." I agree with naruto he's green with politics but he makes a solid point. If our new alliance will work we can't have history repeat itself."

" father and naruto are right, we should draft a new policy." Azula said sternly form beside the blonde who smiled at her support. A faint blush spread across her cheeks

" Thanks Azula-chan." Naruto smiled brightly at her.

" very well then everyone is dismissed besides naruto and Azula. And my brother ."

" this is blasphemy! You can't just support him! My lord I beseech you to listen to the elders." A council man shouted his voice carrying distain. Naruto glanced and frowned it was the same Noble who thought it best to kill him or use him for breeding stock.

" enough Mayven, I have respects you advice for many years. But do not try my grace today do I make myself clear?"

Mayven grunted her Hazle eyes glancing at the blonde and back to her leader and nodded. A smirk appeared on her face as she had the floor." Thank you. May I explain my reasoning?"

" yes but be quick about it".

"I state facts not rubbish. we are entering a new era a era we're our nation is the military power of the west. Why should we who have lead our people into this era allow this boy with no ties to our soil into or ranks? Let alone into our parliament?"

" because Mayven you let you emotion's rule your judgement which is why I say no to your facts. The era's come and go. History has taught us that. But it's also shown what fanatic's like you end up." Iroh said sadly with a sigh.

" Iroh what is the meaning of that?" Mayven said irritated. crossing her arms her robes kept her body hidden and her raven locks tied into braids. Her hazel eyes showed fury.

" my brother is right. The mythic dawn was is and always will be a failure. My grandfather ordered your group to break the army's of earth and water after he raised the air benders temple's to the ground. Your order was swiftly defeated so why should we listen and hear the advice of a elder who live's in the past? Hmm?" The fire lord said questionably. He had no ill will but she was becoming a annoyance.

" Mayven? What do you have against naruto? He's the heir to the black flame only a native to fire nation's bloodine would be able that shows his claim is true. The more I hear you talk about this subject I fell it's out of resentment more then facts." Azula said loudly she was glaring st the councilwoman. She discretely used a hand sign to shush the blonde her eyes briefly locked with his.

Naruto nodded a frown across his face but leaned back showing he wouldn't act out.

" i agree. With my daughter," the fire lord said crushing any retorts that would come he waved at the door." I bid you a farewell until tomorrow meting. Mayven huffed and left the room leaving the ruling family alone in the chambers.

" uzumaki I hope your judgement with the shinob army we are to create will work and not back fire." He said seriously. He laced his hands together and rested his chin on them.

" it will sir I promise you." Naruto said with convention. Azula grips his hand in here and stands beside him.

" I agree father when the time come and we have the shinob forces we will wipe out the resistance."

The fire lord nodded before standing and leaving the chamber keeping his thoughts to himself.

/ end chapter au below/

hello sorry for the long wait works been crazy and life's been hectic hope y'all enjoy this chapter. Peace out..


End file.
